onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderfulUnicorn/Chapter 695 review; Nami and Usopp's splitscreen spotlight moment and Franky's elimination temptation
Hello folks! For those of you who read my last blog you know that I was gonna do my very first OP chapter review on the new chapter coming out today. Don't blame me if it's bad since it's my FIRST TIME reviewing a chapter. The review may be a little late, but anyway. Now let's get going! This review is long so if you're not mentally prepared for it...... **SPOILERS** ( This review contains heavy spoilers so don't read it before having read the chapter ) Link to the chapter: http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/695/3 So on to the cover page it shows that even the kind old lady have gotten sick of the psycho Caribou and has given him a homemade meat pie lunch box and is telling him nicely to''' F**K OFF'!! The chapter is apparently starting with Buffalo getting his ass handed to him by the mighty shogun, battle Franky! It seems that Franky is taking it as if Buffalo and Baby 5 is trying to steal his cola, which is seemingly making him to stop showing any kind of mercy towards them. But seriously Oda, do everyone of your characters have to have an unique kind of laughter or fetish; I mean seriously, Zeh Zeh, '''WHAT THE HELL' is that of a coughing!! Ok, anyway it seems that Buffalo and Baby 5's attack's don't have any effect against the shogun and I think we already can declare the two of them as SUPER 'dead! But with one big effort the two of them manages to get a direct attack against Franky, which pierces right trough the shogun's arm and sets a wire piece around his wrist. Baby 5 grins because she actually got the mighty shogun Franky to praise them ( after a lot of considering, minimum 10 mins. ) Then he shows them what monster they are really up against, when he pulls Buffalo high up into the air, cuts of the wire with a secret sword ( he's secretly been playing assasin's creed in his spare time ) and shows them his new ultimate attack: '"GENERAL CANNON"!!! ( I am gonna ignore the idiotic and useless name on the attack and just continue with my review ) While it seems that he apparently knocked out his enemies, he discover Ceasar lying on the ground beaten. Then it is revealed that Buffalo and Baby 5 is still standing and ready for some more beating while Franky must admit that it hasn't been just some random guys he's been fighting with - Dah! Then Franky finally finds out that it hasn't been his cola they have been after all this time, while it actually was Ceasar - Another Dah! Then we get to see the whole gang driving down the tunnel, they see the light and the end of it and Usopp screaming that it was about time because he's got a Claustrofobia sickness - Troll! All is happy when they finally is out of the cave and is all screaming with joy. Then all of them ( except guys like Law and Smoker etc. ) sees the Shogun and suddenly get stars-like eyes and let their tounge out with the sudden sight of all the awesomness... PEDO FACES, pedo faces everywhere! Then Law confronts his former subordinates and it ends with the consideration of Law being a traitor ^.^ Then Luffy asks Law if they are his friends which leads to Law making the "big" declaration that they are they are enemies, BORING!! Buffalo and Baby 5 then tries to take Ceasar and escape with their tails under their legs at the sight of all the new enemies. Law is about to use his "room" on the two when Usopp and Nami steps in stating that they will actually fight since they are not afraid of fighting as long as the enemy is weak or wounded ( once a pussy always a pussy if you ask me ), while Zoro is standing in the backround stating that if it doesn't involve sake then he's not INTERESTED!! Then the two of them combine their strength's and new techniques and is able to succesfully beat down both Buffalo and Baby 5. Baby 5 falls unconscious to the ground, while Buffalo is still up in the air trying to protect Ceasar from some rocks Usopp is shooting at them. But, to no good result as he takes a rock to his face and is sent flying down to the ground to join his partner. Without his failure bodyguard, Ceasar is then hit by some rocks which goes straight trough him since he's a logia-type. Ussop is though smarter than he looks and have hid a seastone handcuff in the rock and it catches Ceasar and makes him struggle as he also falls down to join his teammates to celebrate their I-lost tea party. Law's then declare victory with a dead-rock-look on his face. We then go elsewhere in the New World to see a overshadowed figure which is waking up stating that he has overslept apparently having lost his map to Punk Hazard while he slept......... So what do you think?? Should I make more reviews?? And up to the heavens I go. ( vanished) Category:Blog posts